Land of Fire
The Land of Fire is one of the largest and most powerful countries in the series, and the home of the main characters of the series. Its government leader is the Fire Daimyō. The Land of Fire was the first country to adopt a ninja village, Konohagakure, a custom other countries would soon adopt. The Land of Fire is appropriately oriented towards the element of fire, typically having very bright and warm weather. While not the physically largest country, it has the largest hidden village. The Arrival Axel Eto: Axel wakes up in an unknown place. he's in a bed it looks like a hospital. "where am i" Axel says to himself. a mysterious voice anwsers him. Veil: Mysterious Voice: "You're in the Hidden Leaf Village, you will meet two adventurers similar to yourself, follow them and you will find your destiny." Whispers:"You fucker" Axel Eto: axel passes out Axel Eto passes out Veil passes out Veil didn't actually pass out Vritra Scath It was early in the morning when Vritra awoke, sitting up in an instant, gritting his teeth and growling before he looked around and relaxed, falling back into his bed. Vritra placed his hand on his forehead, letting out a light sigh as he whispered to himself, "It was just a dream, just a dream..." He slowly sat up, placing his legs over the side of the bed, getting up. He held is arms out, stretching, performing several types of stretches. He sighed, looking to his left, at the dark grey training Gi he hanged on the cupboard the night before. He looked around, the room seeming dizzy at first due to him getting up too fast, "Wha..." He spoke quietly to himself before tapping his forehead lightly with the palm of his hand as he fell back down on the bed. He stood up and yawned, stretching his arms and legs, cracking his neck before throwing a few punches at the air. Vritra moved his feet onto the cold floor, the cool feel, running through his body, waking him up as he looked around, slowly taking steps to the bathroom where he washed himself off, cleaning his hair, teeth, and his body. He looked in the mirror, staring into his own eyes as he remembered the past few months, the hard work of getting from universe to universe. Vritra walked out of his bathroom, back into the main room where he found his black training Gi, wearing the Symbol of 龍, meaning Dragon on the back. A thought crossed his mind as he put on his sleeveless Gi, running his belt through the side before finally putting on his arm band, made with the headband plate, his way of showing his Shinobi status before he finally put on his dark green coat with light green flames at the bottom, over his training Gi. Riley Timonds wakes up in what looks to be a hospital. "Where am I?" Riley asks the nurse tending to her. Nurse Person Persom: " You're in the hidden Leaf Village, you fell from the sky and shit, it was weird..." Riley Timonds: "wot" Veil walks to the door of Vritra's room, he had followed Vritra to this universe a few days before hoping to go on an amazing adventure instead he had listened to his brother's same routine for the past few days, it had gotten annoying. Veil knocked on the door, "We have shit to do, I hope you're not doing that long ass routine you normally do, it's overly complicated" he said knowing full well that his brother was in fact doing the same routine. Axel Eto: Axel wakes up and feels like he has to piss really bad. he gets out of bed and goes to look for the bathroom. Axel walks down the hall and sees a door he thinks it the bathroom and what he finds... a girl with pure white hair and purple eyes... and a smoking body Axel thinks to himself this is not a bathroom but i like it Vritra Scath opened the door, "Right let's go, we have to start this mess." He walked ahead of Veil. The front door to his house opened with Vritra stepping out onto the porch, a slight smile on his face as he looked into the sky. Vritra closed the door behind his brother, a gentle breeze flowing by, gently moving his long black hair, with blonde at the bottom, and his black Gi. He slowly closed his grey eyes and took a breath of the cool air in, feeling the thrill of a new day course through his blood. Vritra's eyes slowly opened again, his eyes almost glittering in the sun, "Ah, this is going to be a fun day, perhaps we'll actually get somewhere." He spoke quietly to himself, his low voice sounding as he walked forward, the wood making a clunk underneath his boots. He stepped forward onto the dirt, making his way into the village, leaving a trail of footprints from his huge boots. Vritra kept his head down as he walked past the several homes between his and the market, hearing the villagers talk as he passed by, hearing them chatter about this really tall person who was walking past, hearing the odd remark about him being an new to the village, but Vritra just smiled and kept walking, letting the words pass, leaving him. "Right, so, where do we start... Oh, we need to locate one of the Gedo Statues." Riley Timonds screams and throws her Dice of Empowerment, she rolled a 6 and 1. a handful of flaming hardened playing cards and instantly throws them at the weird emo haired mofo that walking in on her as she was getting dressed, setting him on fire and piercing his right arm. Riley Timonds gets dressed quickly and disperses the playing cards Axel Eto screams FUCK! "what the hell i thought this was a bathroom sorry Riley Timonds: Haha...no... :I Axel Eto: "well bitch since you hurt my body i might as well hurt yours" axel thinks to himself that sounded wrong Axel Eto: "wait i didnt mean it like that" Vritra Scath THE MYSTERIOUS VOICE says "Ohhhh Myyyyy" Veil hears a faint "FUCK". "We should go check that out" he said to his brother "Sounds like a little girl is in trouble." Veil cloaked himself in fire, the shape of it taking the form of a bipedal fox, in this form Veil's speed is boosted using the fire as propulsion. He sunk his shoes into the dirt below, tensed his leg muscles and with full force ran towards the source of the sound. Riley Timonds rolls only the Die of Casting this time, she rolls a 3, lightning crackles as it shrouds Riley "Try." Axel Eto summons osiris his cursed scythe "well lets see how you like my cursed scythe osiris" he runs at Riley at full force Vritra Scath appeared to sink into the ground. His body moved through the ground before his head popped up inside the room, somewhere in the middle of the two, "Well... Hello..." Axel Eto falls down when he sees the head Axel Eto: "what the fuck... who the fuck are you" Riley Timonds dashes behind Axel in a flash and charges up lightning in her hands Riley Timonds: umm...what? Axel Eto gets up "well who every you are im in a shitty mood so im just going to chop off your head" Riley Timonds discharges lightning out of her hands at Axel "What a dumb fuck..." Vritra Scath picks himself up out of the ground. "So, ah, right. I am Vritra Scath." He turns to Axel, "How dare you attack this innocent woman." He turns Riley, "Hey" then turns back to Axel as heat appears to surround him in a physical sense without the appearance of fire. Veil looked behind him noticing his brother missing, "Ugh, he probably used that damn technique, it's so cheaty" he said to himself still running at full speed through the Leaf Village, at least he knew where the sound came from. The hospital. Axel Eto mumbles to himself "these people are a bother" axel prepairs once of his curses.... "IRA" everyone started to fight eachother and axel ran out of the room Vritra Scath: Well, that's a thing. Riley Timonds dashes out of the Hidden Leaf at a blinding speed "That was close..." Vritra Scath jumps back underground, travelling in the ground. Axel Eto walks out the door of the hospital "wel lthis has been a day" Axel started to head off to find some way to get his memories back Riley Timonds disperses the lightning Veil Runs towards the hospital, as he turned the corner to reach the front door he ran into something at full force. He looked over at what he hit after catching himself keeping his balance, it was a boy, or was it he thought to himself. "Was it you who made that noise?" Veil asked the kid Axel Eto: "but i got to say that girl has a nice ass" Axel Eto: "oh shit sorry i was talking to my self... yes it was me" Vritra Scath Vritra crawls out of the ground and punches up, at someone's 'spot'... directly above him, was Axel. Riley Timonds lays down under a tree "Ugh..." Vritra Scath makes a sound, "Waca waca" before returning underground Veil watches Vritra pop out of the ground, he asks "Can you explain to me what happened here?" Axel Eto screams in agony it was as loud as a whale getting raped Vritra Scath climbs out behind Veil, "Yeah, this perv was creeping on a girl" Axel Eto: "i thought it was a bathroom" Axel Eto passes out Veil: Ah, well you knocked him out, and probably gave him the inability to have children. What should we do with him? Vritra Scath: Take him back to the hospital? I don't know Veil: Well he is covered in burn markings, and I thought I heard something or possibly multiple things pop so I think we should? Vritra Scath: We still need to find that Gedo Statue before we actually start the process that originally came here for. Axel Eto has a black aura surrounding him now. Axel wakes up his eyes as red a blood. he summons osiris Veil picks up the kid and walks through the front door, he walks up to the front desk. "Um, excuse me." he said talking note of the nurses name tag. "Lily, this kid is severely injured, can you take care of him?" Nurse:"Sure, just place him on that gurney over there." "Thanks" said Veil as he was placing the boy's? body on the white bed with wheels. 'Just to be safe' Veil thought to himself, he placed his hand on the kid's back "Mark: Void- Tacker" a bluish black rune appears on the kids back. Axel Eto starts to float. "well look we have two pieces of shit in front of me" axel starts to charge at Veil with Osiris Riley Timonds conjures a clear green die "Might as well", She rolls a 5. Riley transforms into an Eagle and flies to the hospital "let's see what's up with them..." Veil dodges the scythe then goes to flip the boy into a wall Axel Eto body turns completly black with only red eyes showing Riley Timonds lands in the window of Axel's room and thinks "Well then..." Vritra Scath pokes his head in through the door, "You done dealing with this fool?" He looks to Axel, "Ya fool" then he turns to Veil, "We gotta get going, we have to find stuffs" Axel Eto teleports out of the hospital and starts to charge darkness cannon Veil looks at Vritra "One sec" he said intrigued, "I want to see this" Vritra Scath: Alright then Axel Eto starts to condense the pure darkness Riley Timonds says "Oh my..." and flies behind Axel and reverts to her original form and rolls all three Dice of Empowerment , she rolls a triple 3. She transforms into a squirrel with tiny auto-pistols shrouded in lightning and thinks "Oooooh DD" Axel Eto loses his aura and falls to the ground Axel Eto hais turns white and eyes yurn green Axel Eto: hair Axel Eto say to hims self "what happned" Riley Timonds fires a flurry of electrified bullets at Axel, temporarily paralyzing him, only then realized he'd calmed down "Oops, soz" Riley Timonds reverts to original form and disperses the magic Axel Eto: "sorry i dont know what happned i was always calm wasnt i?" Riley Timonds: Umm, not exactly... Riley Timonds: you went black, I though you'd never go back... :3 Axel Eto hair and eyes start to turn back to black and red Riley Timonds swiftly hits Axel's pressure points and knock him out before he can finish his tranformation Riley Timonds: Oh my gosh, sorry sorry sorry, I - nevermind Axel Eto gets up dont sweat it pressure points dont work on me" Veil having watched what had just transpired thought to himself 'That was... interesting.' He looks more towards the white haired girl 'She looks familiar.' "Anyway let's go Vritra, we have no reason to stay here" he said with calm tone, walking out of the room, his eyes closed with an excited look on his face. Riley Timonds: Well I don't think I've introduced myself, I'm Riley, Riley Timonds...y'perv... Axel Eto: "people call me black death" axel thinks to himself should i tell her my real name? Axel Eto: "i guess you can call me Axel" Riley Timonds: Alright, Riley Timonds: Perv... Axel Eto: "hey can i try something" axles says one of his curses "libidinem" ( a curse in which the cursed falls in love with the caster) "please work please work" Riley Timonds: What? Axel Eto: FUck Axel Eto: um nothing Riley Timonds: You're weird, and not the good weird... Axel Eto: ill take that as a compliment well ill be leaving now Riley Timonds: Shoo shoo... Axel Eto flips Riley off Vritra Scath tilts his head in confusion, "Hmm... You seem happy... Oh well, onwards!" He sprinted forward. Riley Timonds goes to find a clothes store to get clothes to fit in better Axel Eto goes to find a clothes store to get something more darker Veil: "Alright, so where should we head first?" "Should we check the remnants of the war?" Vritra Scath: Yeah, I guess, but first we need to either find or summon the Gedo Statue, or we have no place to put the Tailed Beasts Veil: Alright I'll let you take care of summoning the Gedo Statue Vritra Scath: Alright, then you go hunt down the One Tails and the Two Tails Veil "Alright" he said, sticking out his fist towards his brother for a fist bumb. "Meet back here in two days, be prepared, I'm gonna have two tailed beasts chasing me" Vritra Scath smiles and taps his fist, "Alright, we'll seal them away with the Necro Mana Rods and chains, it works on Physical Energy too" Veil uses Fox Cloak and dashes off out of the village. Vritra Scath vanishes into the ground to go find a statue. Next